Un día normal en la vida de Harold Berman
by Filonauta
Summary: Aquí veremos a un Harold ya adulto en el ultimo año de la universidad, proyectando imágenes pasadas y recuerdos divertidos de su vida en HillWood.


Primer día de clases. La tan familiar campana roja taladraba los oídos de los jóvenes que ingresaban por la puerta del instituto, por encima del marco de la gran puerta de ingreso doble, una bandera azul con letras amarillas se podía leer:

-"Bienvenidos estudiantes"-

Mujeres y hombres, en grupos, en duetos o solitarios subian la pequeña escalinata gris de la entrada, los primeros peldaños fueron devastadores para muchos, donde su libertad próximamente se veria oprimida por examanes y abusos de los mas grandes. Los mas chicos y nuevos no podrian disfrutar a pleno el primer año, ya que los abusos y las bromas pesadas se veian enfocadas a pleno en todos ellos, era como una religión en el instituto.

Y Harold Berman era el temor mas grande de todo aquellos incredulos que ingresaban a la Universidad con objetivos a largo plazo, con entablar nuevas y amorosas amistades. Error. Harold se encargaba de que esos sueños estupidos se conviertan en llantos y gritos de terror cuando le veian caminar por el pasillo con su impecable chaqueta roja y oficial de los jugadores de futbol americano del instituto. Su ubicación dentro de la escuela era una de las mas altas; popular, famoso y respetado, y temido por todos, Harold se habia ganado muy bien su lugar alli. Pisando sus 19 años de edad, Harold ya era un hombre robusto y muy fornido con algo de peso encima, a lo que él le gustaba llamar que tenia huesos muy grandes y anchos. Se habia ganado un lugar en el equipo de futbol justo antes de entrar a primer año, ya que demostro una gran resistencia y un formidable fisico para su labor. (Es el que intenta zafar de la defensa y tumbar con golpes al mariscal del equipo contrario) si bien es un poco pesado, sus grandes musculos y su peso corporal lo resuelven, ya que chocar contra él es lo mismo que hacerlo con una pared… o un caballo.

Caminaba por el pasillo luciendo su chaqueta de futbol americano y unos jeans azules y algo gastados. En su cabeza aun poseia una gorra de béisbol al revés de la misma que usaba de pequeño en HillWood. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba un brazalete con tachas puntiagudas y en su diestra una cinta roja que Rhonda le habia regalado años atrás.

Detrás de él y siguiendole el paso iban dos hombres mas, uno mas alto y otro mas pequeño, ambos con una chaqueta de futbol americano. Parecian los reyes del pasillo, ya que la gente se abría paso para no chocarlos ni ser atropellados.

Divisaron a un estudiante nuevo, con el uniforme reglamentario del instituto (y que nadie parecia coincidir nunca…) con muchos libros sobre sus manos, intentando abrir el casillero.

Harold sonrio.

-Carne fresca, chicos.

El trio infernal se acerco al joven y este cuando volteo observo a los tres con unas sonrisas amables en sus rostros. No esta de mas decir que eran super fingidas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto Harold, apoyando su gran mano tosca y aspera sobre el casillero del joven.

-S-si por favor… soy nuevo y no recuerdo la clave… yo…

-No te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar al mas necesitado. – Contesto el compañero, cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo como un tiburón.

-Si, ven, deja que tome tus libros. – Dijo el otro y de un movimiento retiro los libros pesados del joven. Alcanzo a leer que algunos eran de Biologia, Anatomia y Lenguas.

El estudiante, rodeado de aquellos tres hombres grandes y gigantes, no comprendia porque la gente se habia parado a ver el espectaculo. Algunos le miraban con aire ceñudo y otros se lamentaban, haciendo el gesto de "no" con la cabeza. Se sentia un aroma a muerte en el aire.

-He… yo…

-Solo dejame a mi, siempre estos casilleros usualmente cambian la utima contraseña. Son 6 digitos. – Harold se acomodo la gorra en su cabeza y comenzo a intentar abrir el casillero por las malas, usando una tarjeta de credito. Siempre habia robado asi almuerzos y dinero del resto de los casilleros asi que uno mas no vendria mal para la practica.

Se escucho un crac y finalmente el casillero se abrio lentamente. Estaba vacio.

-Aquí tienes chico nuevo. – Harold se limpio las manos.

El estudiante agradecio con una mediana sonrisa pero justo antes de poder agradecer con palabras, Harold le interrumpio con su voz gruesa.

-Jimmy, dale las gracias de nuestra parte.

El más alto, el que sostenia los libros, tumbo los mismos en el casillero, desordenados y tomó por la camisa al estudiante y de un movimiento certero lo encajo dentro del casillero, cerrandolo estruendosamente. El chico pedia ayuda mientras golpeaba desde adentro.

Los tres comenzaron a reir mientras seguían avanzando, dejando una estela de murmullos a su paso.

Harold estaba en el ultimo año de la universidad y este era su ultimo año de vida dentro del instituto, asi que debia de disfrutarlo al maximo, pensaba. Nada como una buena calentada del año dandole la bienvenida a un "suavecito" como acostumbraba a llamarles a los nuevos ingresantes.

Pasaron por al lado de la direccion y la puerta de vidrio se abrio rapidamente y una voz femenina, muy conocida por Harold, resono dentro de su cabeza.

-Señor Berman, ¿Cuándo terminara la materia extracurricular que debe del año pasado?

Por la puerta se habia asomado una señora que seguramente pisaba los 50 años o incluso mas. Unos anteojos estaban sobre sus ojos y una mirada despectiva hacia el chico que estaba escudriñando.

-Oh, señorita Gutterman. Este es mi ultimo año asi que supongo que yo… hee…

-Para que sepa, señor Berman, hoy al ser el primer dia es el ultimo para anotarse. Tiene hasta las 19:00hs para hacerlo. De lo contrario, no podra terminar la Universidad.

-Gracias por el consejo. Téngame preparado unas papas fritas jejeje.

-Hmpf…

La directora cerro la puerta y el trio volvio a reir alocadamente mientras seguían caminando directo a la puerta que daba al campo de juego.

Abrio la puerta con una sola mano y el campo se alzaba ante sus ojos. Una piscina verde florecia ante ellos. Cesped sintetico, recordo Harold en sus pensamientos. Uno de sus compañeros bajo el bolso que tenia colgado en sus hombros y al abrirlo retiro una pelota de futbol americano y la lanzo al aire. Harold la tomo sin problemas, imitandose en uno de los partidos anteriores y alzando sus brazos en el cielo buscando ovacion, el resto reia.

-Hal, a mi.

-Alejate más… esta ira lejos. – Comento Harold mientras sostenia la pelota en sus gruesas manos.

Y de pronto la campana de ingresar a los salones resono a la distancia. Ellos la escucharon, pero como era costumbre, se quedarian un rato lanzando la pelota hasta que el jardinero les echara de alli a regaños.

Sus compañeros corrian por el campo, buscando distancia entre Harold y la pelota ya que el muchachote era conocido por su fuerte brazo.

Pero la mente de Harold habia quedado tildado en el ruido de la campana. Imágenes viajaron fugazmente por su mente y se vio a si mismo en los pasillos de su viejo escuela en HillWood, con sus zapatillas negras, su pantalón corto gris, su playera blanca y su pequeño abrigo celeste y claro, su gorra de béisbol. Vio a Arnold, Gerald… a todos sus amigos riendo junto a él en distintas ocasiones.

Recordó los momentos de béisbol en medio de la calle… luego en su terreno baldio que ellos mismos habian arreglado para jugar sin problemas con los autos… "El campo Gerald".

Su momento de carnicero en la carniceria, cortando reces muertas y fileteando trozos gruesos y jugosos de carne roja.

Aquella vez que los de sexto grado habian arrojado a casi todos a los tachos de basura… y que él mismo lanzo a Yuyin hacia atrás para salvarse… pero que luego cayo en el autobús, cuando dos de sexto grado le emboscaron.

Recordo la calabaza gigante de Stincky en donde jugaban por las noches al poker.

Al chico del portico, al hombre mono, al niño chocolate… al hombre paloma.

El dia que nevo… y el dia que la escuela misma se inundo junto con la ciudad y que el señor Simmons les habia enseñado la union y confianza entre todos… y Phil, el abuelo de Arnold, salvandolos en un pequeño bote.

El tren embrujado, el jadeante Ed…

El cometa Sally… fue lo mas bello que habia visto jamas.

Aquel dia de la decapitada fantasma… aquella noche en el cementerio que Helga les quiso tender una broma y que casi se mueren de un infarto…

Su Bar Mitzvah…

Él dia que salvaron el arbol de Bob, el padre de Helga…

El nuevo maestro, aquel hombre rudo y militar…

Cuando Stinky se hizo famoso… como olvidarlo…

Cuando con Rhonda se dieron su primer beso en los tuneles del amor…

Él día de oficios… que mejor experiencia que esa…

La gran carrera… aquella vez que habia visto a Arnold entrenar a Gerald en bicicleta porque no sabia conducir… y que finamente el morocho logro ganar la batalla… Harold aun tenia una cicatriz de aquel golpe en la bajada…

Él dia en que Arnold le quiso entrenar con la mejor ayuda posible… porque Harold se habia vuelto más que gordo… si no casi un obeso. Lo pudo conseguir, volver a su peso normal y comprarles mas helados al heladero…

Todos esos recuerdos y aun mas se proyectaron en su mente por unos segundos, pero que para él fueron interminables… finalmente sonrio, pensando en que estarian haciendo sus viejos amigos en estos momentos. Tal vez, solo tal vez… este fin de semana se daria una vuelta por HillWood… solo para ver si algo habria cambiado.

-¡He Harold lanzala! – Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahí te va! – Harold lanzo con toda su fuerza.

A lo lejos ya venia el jardinero, encorvado y protestando como de costumbre.


End file.
